Silence of the Night
by Nightlock Stained Lips
Summary: Old legends and secrets rise, an even older more sinister group has emerged. A war that has spent centuries underground is starting to break free. Mercy to those who get caught in the crossfire.
1. I

**I**

_Smoke flew high up into the dawning sky. Fires had erupted along the desolate landscape. The air reeked of death and of something unhuman. Bodies lay on the ground, blood mixing with the dirt and mud. This was a battlefield, not from a human war, but something far more dangerous to any caught in the crossfire. A wolf howls in the distance, signaling the end of the night, and the end of the battle... for now. _

**1407, Ordoghaz**

In the cold Chamber in Ordoghaz, Viktor sat upon his throne, listening, he usually would not take time to listen to just any young vampire, but Selene was special to him, in a way.

"We must act _now_, they're getting more and more to join their cause everyday!" Selene stood infront of Viktor, as he sat there staring, seemingly thinking of something other than the subject at hand,

"Be patient, we shall strike soon enough"

Selene knew she could not argue anymore. Letting the subject drop,

"Very well, I must go and train more"

Viktor nodded and dismissed her. Selene left the chamber, and made her way for training. Kraven was talking to one of the other female vampires, he looked over her head and right at Selene. A frown appeared on her face. She disliked Kraven and found him to be a slimy coward, she doesn't know why Viktor and the other elders even trust him.

Selene went inside, the training room, was actually a small gym-like space, with doors that lead to an open space. **[A/N: I just made the place up, since I don't really know if they had one]** The training room was also right next to the weapons room. Though Selene had a lot to learn, she was seemingly a natural, with her anger and want to dissapoint everyone who had put their hopes in her fueling her.

"Selene" someone called her, she turned and saw Sébastien, a french vampire who looked like he was in his early 20s, with his curly blond hair that fell halfway his forehead, the trademark bright blue eyes surrounded by long lashes. Sébastien was one of Selene's first and close friends. There were a bit of older vampires than Selene, including Sébastien, who was a year older. Some of them were from other countries.

"What is wrong you seem bothered?" Sébastien had a slight french accent,

"Nothing.. it's just, we need to be more prepared, for when the Lycans attack once more"

"Alright then, let us carry on with the training" Sébastien smiled, showing full rows of white teeth, Selene nodded and went with him.

"You have gotten me this time" Sébastien said, as Selene finally managed to beat Sébastien, twice out of 5 tries.

"You're getting better" Dominik observed, another vampire. Dominik was tall and muscular, with big eyes and a buzz cut, he was more or less always seen with a smirk on his face.

"Do you want to try and fight me?" Selene said with a glint in her eye, ready for another match,

"Sure.. I'll go easy on you"

"What's your weapon of choice?"

"I think this.." Dominik picked up a broad sword, to match Selene's rapier.

Selene got herself ready, as Dominik swung towards her. She dodged and took a swipe, but was blocked. Dominik tried again, this time the blade grazing Selene's arm and tearing off a piece of her clothing. That got her fired up, blocking more of his attacks and doing a swift move that hit Dominik's cheek, leaving a small scratch, which healed quickly. The smirk was wiped off of his face, and Selene kept pressing on with her attacks. Dominik made the fatal flaw of swinging with most of his strength, needing both hands. But, Selene dodged by a fraction of a second and was literally centimeters from being chopped. She took this chance and put her sword right in throat.

Selene was panting, Sébastien applauded, Dominik had a frustrated look. Selene couldn't believe what just happened, she finally for once managed to outmaneuver Dominik and Sébastien on the same day.

"I'll admit it, you're gonna make one hell of a Death Dealer" Dominik held his hand out for a shake. Selene took it, and Dominik twisted her arm,

"Here's a tip, _Never. Ever._ Let your guard down"

"Alright, now please let go of my arm" Dominik did so, but was still obviously upset about getting beaten.

"You were always a sore loser Dominik" a cold male voice interrupted Selene's thoughts,

"And I thought you were good Sébastien" another voice, this time female, it was also cold, but her tone was mocking. Both voices had a slight Russian accent.

Selene turned around to see vampires she did not recognize, _Who are they?_ she thought.

Two vampires stood before her, they looked identical, though both were diffrent genders. _Twins_** [A/N: I am honestly not basing this on Jane&Alec from Twilight]** was the word that immediately came in her head. Both were tall, but the male was slightly taller, ivory skin that contrasted to the soot black hair they both had. The female had her long hair in one braid that almost reached her waist over her left shoulder. The male had long hair too, with it covering his left eye like an eye patch, it was a bit messy, unlike Sébastien's flawless locks, as Selene noticed. Both were lean, and the most striking feature they had were the ice blue eagle eyes that seemed to scrutinize every detail.

"You're back" Kraven had entered and took them, but his attention did not last on them for long, for his gaze went to Selene and lingered.

"Hmm... glad to see we were missed" the female said, looking around, the male was also looked at Selene, then Kraven and had a sly smile on his face.

"What are _you_ doing _here_?" Selene demanded.

"Nothing, just to check on the progress" Selene frowned, and turned her attention to something less agitating to her.

The twins were seemingly trying not to laugh, but their eyes were doing so freely. Sébastien decided to cut in, "Ah, Kraven, all is well... for now, you may go and attend to whatever business you have"

With one last look at Selene, Kraven reluctantly left. "Thank you" Selene breathing a sigh of relief that she was finally rid of Kraven.

"Let me introduce you to you Nikolai and Natasha" Sébastien introduced them,

"Hello, nice to meet you" she said politely.

"So... this is the one Lord Viktor has saved from those wretched Lycans" Natasha said, with an amused look,

"Seems like we have something in common then" Nikolai added. _Their lives were changed by those worthless dogs _she thought.

"Hey, where'd you guys come from anyway?" Dominik interrupted,

"Getting information" Nikolai answered curtly, Sébastien frowned, as if he didn't agree with what Nikolai said. Selene didn't get what they were saying, it must have shown in her face since Sébastien mouthed the word 'Later'.

Meanwhile, in the chamber, Viktor had called in Andreas Tanis to discuss certain matters that are not to be told to the rest of the coven, yet. Lycans were spotted and a battle ensued in a small village, not too far from Ordoghaz

"How dare they come so close?" Viktor, obviously displeased,

"Possibly to spy on us My lord" Tanis replied, staying silent besides in replying to questions.

"Does _he _know I still live?"

"Unfortunately yes, we have sent some Death Dealers to dispatch them, also they had some help, and one of the Lycans had escaped"

Viktor roared, his voice echoing through the chamber. Tanis feared Viktor might go on a rampage and vent some of his anger out on him.

"Are the Death Dealers ready?" 

"Yes, t-they are"

"I suppose what we have will be enough, we can always add more" Viktor had started to calm down.

"What about the sole Lycan you had gotten for questioning?"

"Ah... it was taken care of"

"And the information?"

"Lucian-"

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT DAMNED WORD!"

"I b-beg your p-pardon my Lord, but they are also rallying their own forces"

"And the prisoner?"

"He.. was stubborn, so a bit more... persuasion was used, he passed"

"Good... as if we need any more of those disgusting creatures of filth" Tanis was uneasy, he didn't like being the one to tell the bad news.

"And what of the village?" Viktor leaned back, looking less angered,

"What would you like to do with it?"

"Burn it to the ground"

"The whole village, or just the ones who helped?"

"I made myself pretty clear, haven't I? Now go, send the Death Dealers, now"

Tanis hurried out of the chamber, breathing a sigh of relief as soon as he left it. "Those Death Dealers better be ready"

**Whaddaya guys think? Please review! Please! The button's right down there *points* The Lycans are coming up, please be patient.**


	2. II

**II**

**1407, Lycan Fortress**

A enraged howl tore through the silent night. It took a while before Lucian calmed down and returned to his normal state.

"I cannot believe such a creature as _him_ still walks on this earth. After what he did to his own _daughter_" Lucian hit the wall, forming yet another crack.

"We must prepare, for they know what we are doing" Raze knew that this subject would not end here

"How many casualties?"

"Only one survived, and another one of our own was brought along with them, for interrogation purposes I'm assuming" Lucian punched the wall again,

"The village? I'm sure Viktor would not just let them pass by"

"Sending men to evacuate it as we speak"

"Hurry"

"Do not worry, we are ready for those blood suckers"

"I shall go with you" Raze nodded and went. Lucian paced, deciding that he must not waste time, he got ready for battle.

**1407, Ordoghaz**

_How dare those insolent, humans side with those filthy, flea-ridden dogs_, Viktor was beside himself in anger. He knew that news of what is about to happen shall spread to neighboring villages and towns, this is a way to show his power and to make clear the message that _any_ that side with the Lycans are enemy of the Vampires.

He went to go watch the Death Dealers as they prepared to leave. He watched them arm themselves with various silver weaponry. When they were done, they formed themselves into organized lines, and faced Viktor.

"Now, I gave very specific instructions, spare no one" Viktor stared at them with his cold, merciless eyes.

"Go, and do not fail me" he waved his hand, a dismissive gesture. With Kraven heading the group, the Death Dealers mounted on their horses and moved swiftly while the night is still young. Soon enough, they reached the battlefield, with the aftermaths of the previous fight. There were still some bodies left, though were obviously feasted on by scavengers. The sight made Selene's stomach flip. She noticed the others weren't looking at the bodies, but ahead on the road, she did the same. Then they saw the actual village, nestled in a small forest, Lycans, some in human form, were helping women, children, and elderly. Kraven signaled for them to speed up and head for the village

**1407, the Small Village**

Lucian heard the horses galloping even before he saw them. He made them hurry, there was no time to spare, for when those Death Dealers came, anyone caught in between would surely die. A female Lycan **[A/N: I'm putting females, to even it out. Since Vampires also have females] **went up to him,

"We cannot evacuate all of them in time"

"We shall hold them off, but you have to get them all out of here"

She nodded and left, the Death Dealers were getting closer and closer. Some had started to shift forms

* * *

"Get ready!" Selene heard Kraven roar, when they reached the edge of the village, Lycans jumped out from they're hiding places. They managed to take a few Vampires off guard, Selene watched as a Lycan's jaws clamp unto a Death Dealer's shoulder and tear off his arm, blood spattered everywhere. Selene took out her sword, the Lycan finally stopped ripping the Vampire's body apart and stood up. As soon as he faced Selene, she swung her sword, the Lycan's head fell, blood gushed from it's body.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kraven stop and stare at a man, the man was looking directly at him. Kraven was intent on the man, frowning, he didn't notice a Lycan sneaking up from behind him. Selene rushed to help, the Lycan saw her and swiped a gigantic paw, making her fly of her horse. The Lycan jumped at her, but she grabbed her sword and managed to stab the Lycan in the mouth as it opened it's jaws, blood rained on her, the Lycan fell. Kraven pulled her up. Glaring at Kraven,

"You should pay attention! Were in the middle of a battle!"

"Sorry.. thank you" Selene just pulled her sword out and was glaring at him.

_She looks like... that cannot be, it' s just a trick of my mind_, Lucian did a double take when he saw the Vampire that saved the other one staring at him. The other one knew who he was, but he didn't care. That Vampire reminded him much of Sonja, especially the way she acts and fights, his heart throbbed at the memory of his lost beloved.

* * *

"Lucian!" a voice brought him back, it was the same female Lycan

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, are you done?"

"Almost, just the ones at the ends"

* * *

Kraven shouted an order to back up, they managed to fend off the Lycans. Pressing on forward, they entered the village. Following exactly Viktor's orders, they started to burn the houses, luckily they were empty. There were still humans left, they were panicking. Then, Nikolai and a few others left and came back with bows and arrows, lighting the tip of the arrow on fire, they fired the flaming arrows on more houses, even ones with people still in them.

"What are you doing?" Sébastien was enraged, going up to Nikolai,

"Following orders" Nikolai answered simply

"There are innocent people in there!"

"Back off"

Sébastien punched Nikolai, rubbing his jaw Nikolai started to chuckle. Then he grabbed Sébastien by the throat,

"You're getting soft" he growled.

"You two, enough!" Kraven barked, eventually Nikolai let go.

Sébastien rubbed his neck, while Nikolai just returned to his previous work. Then the Lycans came yet again.

They dropped the bows and arrows and took out swords, crossbows and various weapons. The sound of fighting were mixed with screams as the flames spread further.

* * *

The Vampires were arguing, much to the Lycan's amusement. But the burning houses did not amuse them. Some were trying to put the flames , while others attacked the Vampires. Lucian joined the fight, killing the Vampires that came across is way.

After going through the melee of creatures. He lunged at a Vampire, knocking her to the ground, but he could not bear himself to attack. It was that mysterious Vampire, he kept picturing Sonja in his head, _Snap out of it! She is not Sonja! Sonja is dead!_ This gave an opening for her, stabbing Lucian in the chest, but missing his heart. Pushing him off with all her might and pulling her sword out with a thrust.

Lying in a pool of his own blood, Lucian's eyes fluttered, the last image in his mind was Sonja, then the world went black.

* * *

Selene's mind was buzzing, _Why? Why did that Lycan stop? It had her_. She couldn't possibly imagine why it stopped, but she noticed it seemed to have been thinking about something.

The fire had spread more, some of the Lycans were abandoning the screaming people to fight, others were trying to put out the fires. But, more flaming arrows rained on them.

Feeling the adrenaline rush through her, taking on Lycans one after the other. The eerie light cast a sickly orange glow on the fighting warriors. Many Death Dealers were also taken down, but the casualties on both sides did not render the fighting.

By the time the sun was barely seen on the horizon, the Vampires had to leave, they had done enough damage. The Village, as Viktor wanted, was burned to the ground. About less than half Death Dealers were killed, more were injured. They soon left, the battle was over, but definitely not the war.

* * *

Raze saw them retreat as the sun climbed higher, there were quite a number of casualties in the fight, but not too much. He saw Lucian lying in a pool of his own blood. Rushing to him, and kneeling by his side, he was breathing. The wound looked less worse, but they still had to get Lucian away. Lucian opened his eyes, his breathing ragged.

"I need you to change back" Raze said softly, summoning all of his strength, he managed to do so. Being held up by Raze, they continued to the Village.

Villagers swarmed them like angry bees. An elderly woman went up to Lucian, shaking and crying in anger,

"Why? What have we done to you? You promised us that we would be safe! But what have you done? My son is dead!"

"Your son... chose... to become... one.. of us" Lucian replied in a raspy voice. The woman wailed in anguish and crumpled to her knees. They kept going on, the sounds of the villagers mourning for the losses of their homes, and the lives of those who had fallen was like a stab in the heart. One woman, was holding the dead body of a barely adolescent girl, half of her body and face was covered in burns, the woman looked up with scorn and regret. _How were we supposed to know those wretched blood suckers would burn the place?_ Lucian tried to say something, but his voice would not come.

An enraged man came at Lucian, but was stopped by Sabas, he screamed as he was being pulled away, "IT'S GONE! ALL OUR HOUSES! OUR HOMES! GONE! YOU DEMON!"

More came to rush at them,

"We cannot all hold them without hurting them" Xristo told Raze, who was supporting a fading Lucian,

"We must assist Lucian first" Raze said, as they tried to leave and bring Lucian to a safe place where he will have a chance to heal.


	3. IMPORTANT!

**AN: I have recently decided to make this a crossover, I will try and stick to the most details. But, I will kind of twist the story. Just a heads up, I'm Underworld biased so I will tend to make them kinda win. Not to say that I'm a Twilight hater. **

**Plot: The Volturri thought that they were the master of all species, but they're wrong. Old legends and secrets rise, an even older more sinister group has emerged. A war that has spent centuries underground is starting to break free. These old races will clash and collide with one another, but the question remains who will win? **


	4. III

**III**

**1691, Volterra**

Heavy steps thudded through the darkness. The leaders of the coven sat, while the rest surrounded the room, everything was hushed. Sunlight, in golden rays shown through the windows.

Guards burst in, dragging a male with them. He appeared to be in his late teens to early twenties. Curly blond hair, pale skin, he was obviously one of their kind. They stopped in front of Aro with the boy on his knees.

"Who are you?" Aro asked him, the boy lifted his head. Piercing blue eyes and the blond hair gave him an angelic look. He merely smirked and said no answer to the question.

"Are you one of us?" Aro tried asking another question, again he is only met by silence and the boy's blue eyes never leaving him. To anyone else, that stare would have been unnerving.

"If you won't speak, we shall make you then" Aro motioned for Jane to come closer, the bigger guards let go of their grasp of him Aro leaned back to watch Jane do her work.

"Speak. What is your name?" Jane commanded, but he simply said nothing.

"I said SPEAK!" Jane's eyes flashed, she had no choice but to use her special skill in making people talk. She looked directly at him, red eyes to blue like fire fighting ice.

He crumpled in silence, then stopped and started to laugh, a melodious laugh. Then he started to speak softly.

"Do you honestly think that your petty little mind games have effect on us? Our race walked the earth before you. You all are just some mere mutation, a copy, nothing more" his voice had a slight accent to it, but everyone was still shocked by what he said to notice.

"We know about you and your special features, we know you merely sparkle and not burn in the sun. We also know how you burn in the fire and can be ripped apart by the dirty flea ridden beasts. But the question is.. do you know about us?" he started to laugh again.

"What do you mean?" a shocked whisper from Jane, eyes bulging from their sockets.

The boy looked up at Jane, and gave an eerie smile. Caius also stood up and came closer, standing in front of the boy.

"Let me guess... you are one of the _old ones_ aren't you?" Caius' voice was nothing more than a whisper, yet it carried throughout the room. Confusion mirrored in a lot of the vampires' faces. He chuckled at Caius and smiled his angelic smile.

"Aren't they.. exctinct?" Jane piped up,

"Not extinct enough, I suppose. You. Why were you trespassing on our territory?" Caius looked accusingly at the boy. He put his head down again, and stayed motionless for a few seconds.

"Take him" Caius barked, as they were dragging him he called out something that disturbed them,

"I'll be out of this damned place by tonight"

"HA! No one leaves this place until the Volturri say so" Jane said haughtily,

"Just wait and see..."

The huge doors seemingly slammed, silence once again took hold of the room.

* * *

**1691, Outskirts of Volterra**

Selene has yet to see one of the fabled "Day Walkers". All she knows about then was just informed to her by another. The Day Walkers killed one of their own, claiming that it was their territory. Viktor has had enough of their arrogance, it was time to give them a wake up call, to remind them which species dominates. What the older vampires lack in strength and the ability to walk in sunlight, they make up for skill, speed, and their impressive body count.

Dusk was starting to settle, humans were starting to retreat for the night. It was time to move in, they were instructed to burn the place, and to not kill unless necessary. Sébastien managed to get inside, they will begin their siege as soon as the sun sets.

**AN: I'm not entirely sure about the Chain Cycle, because I got it from here.**

**.com/wiki/The_Chain#**


	5. IV

**IV**

**Earlier, Inside Volterra**

Sébastien walked among the humans, managing to control himself. He was still a bit mad since everyone somehow out voted him and was sent as bait. Sparks flew ever since one of the Death Dealers was killed pursuing a Lycan. The vampires were careful not to give anything away to the Lycans, as it might be used against them.

"But you're the best actor of us all" Dominik had teased, _Grrr.. that big lump always manages to get on my nerves_ he thought. It was dusk, the last few rays of sun were easy enough for Sébastien to avoid, most humans were already closing up for the night.

In a few hours, the moon was shining through a cloudless night. Most humans were asleep or getting drunk. The Volturri now watch over as they usually do.

Sébastien was soon outside of a noisy tavern, loud drunk singing and laughter came form the inside. Places like these provide easy enough prey, but they weren't the best. Years of alcohol does take a toll on the blood, making it less nutritious and gives a bitter-sour aftertaste.

A man in his forties was thrown out by a burly man, obviously drunk.

"You.. you can't kick mee out I-I shouldaa beeaatt you fo thaa" he was shaking his fist at the building, the other man already left. As the drunken man blindly made his way, almost tripping if it weren't for Sébastien.

"Who.. who aaare youu?" the man was surprised to see a tall, lean young man propping him up. Electric blue eyes stared down at the man, a playful smile lingered on Sébastien's lips.

Sébastien dragged the man by his collar into a dark, dirty street, where no one would would find- or disturb -them. The man blubbered protested, but the vampire kept pulling him. Now, the man seemed to be well built having the body of a laborer, it amazed him that someone more boy than man was able to haul him as if he were just a child's doll.

He brought the neck closer to his red lips. The heat was mouthwatering, every beat of his heart made Sébastien inch closer and closer. He sank his fangs into his jugular. Hot blood gushed from the wound.

Sébastien broke apart, he spat a mouthful of blood. The taste of liquor was too much.

"You disgust me" he twisted the man's neck, killing him. He dropped the body, crimson streams trickled down his pale chin like red ink staining paper. He delicately wiped it and stalked off. Pretty soon someone would notice the body, but others already saw.

* * *

Felix and Demetri patrolled the streets of Volterra, taking their time as if they're simply out for a stroll. It was a silent night, no one seemed to make much noise. A breeze of cold air passed, carrying hints of the scent of fresh blood. Alarmed, the followed to find the man's body growing cold.

Neck twisted oddly and a open wound gushing sour smelling blood. The blood wound through the stone of the street in crimson ribbons.

Sébastien was stained with the blood, he ran his fingers through anything, shops, houses, smearing blood. He left a breadcrumb trail easy enough to follow. He stopped in the middle of a plaza. A fountain stood in the middle, he dipped his fingers and washed some of the blood off, turning the clear water pink.

Hurried footsteps came from behind him, he felt the hidden blade on his sleeve press against his skin. He grinned a predatory grin, one he did when he turned into a true monster.

* * *

Men in black cloaks stood behind him. Red eyes glowing, one seemed much bigger than the other. Both had looks of superiority and excitement. Sébastien figured that this was something they weren't able to do much.

"Do you know what punishment you'll receive for what you did?" Felix called to the strange vampire. From the back he was tall and lean with a mass of curly golden hair.

He was amazed and infuriated to hear the blond one laugh. No vampire laughs at the Volturri if they know what's good for them.

The mystery vampire turned around. Shocking blue eyes stared back, they had never seen such eyes. Nonetheless they were still supposed to apprehend him for making trouble for them.

Demetri made a sudden lunge, but he simply moved aside as if he were expecting it. Demetri tried throwing a punch at him, with a crack blue-eyes grabbed Demetri's shoulder and twisted it viciously. Demetri backed away and repositioned his arm. This was not just some vampire they were fighting, it was obvious that he had experience with enemies bigger than him before, but little did they know.

Felix then came over, he and Demetri started circling like lions over their prey. A glint of metal appeared in the blue-eyes' hand, a cruel looking blade as long as one's forearm. Felix gave out a bark of laughter, no blade could scratch their diamond skin. But he still should not underestimate the enemy.

Demetri and Felix went for him at the same time, but he was much too swift. He moved and slashed the blade on Demetri's oncoming hand. He managed to tear off Demetri's pinky, now it was no longer a game.

Enraged, Demetri tackled him. He made no movement and slammed into the ground. He was still smiling. They did not kill him, for they were sure Aro would like to see him. But a thought lingered in the back of Felix's mind, he was too skilled to be caught that easily, something felt wrong indeed.

* * *

**SORRY! I know this isn't a very good chapter, but reviews would be much liked, thank you! And thank you to all those who reviewed and subscribed, thank you so very much.**


	6. V

**V**

**Volterra**

"And STAY THERE!" a furious voice spat as Sébastien was thrown into what looked like a dungeon. "Merde.. " Sébastien swore under his breath as he crept around, to a human it might have been total darkness. Not that he was affected by it anyway. He looked around to see if anyone was there, all that was left was a single guard. _Pathetic fools.. _he smirked as he started to whistle a nameless tune.

"HEY! You there! Stop that!" the guard growled at him, but Sébastien only whistled louder.

"I said st-" the guard was cut short of his words as he was grabbed by Sébastien at the throat and would not let go. Revealing yet another hidden blade from beneath his sleeve, he cut the guard's head off. These other vampires were different, especially in their way of dying. Lighting a fire at that moment would be suspicious, so he grabbed the keys first and let himself out. Then he grabbed the head, in a impulsive thought decided to bring the head with him and hide it until he could burn it. He crept through a series of stairs until he emerged into a hallway.

Stashing the head in a vase used as display. It was all planned, a few Death Dealers would enter first, then the rest would follow. Stopping in front of a window, the sun's last rays were disappearing. Then he stumbled upon a lone human, obviously used as food. Her brown hair stuck to her face with cold sweat, paler than a normal healthy human should be. Two obvious small puncture marks were visible on the side of her neck. Her brown eyes echoed fear.

"Sshh.. ma chere, I will not hurt you, as long as you bring me outside" the woman nodded and led him to a small door.

"Only human go here" she explained between weak pants,

"Alright thank you, now go. Escape. It is best for you not to get caught in this" the woman didn't have to be told twice and ran.

* * *

The hysterical woman running away from the castle was a clear sign.

"Let's go. The first group shall go first. The rest follow in about ten minutes" Selene ordered. She was eager to prove herself. Viktor has finally put her in charge of a big mission to see if could handle it.

Selene, Dominik, the twins made up the first team, they could not bring too much in for the more people the less stealthy they might be. They followed the route the woman came from. Sébastien awaited them by an open door.

"Thought you guys have forgotten about me" Sébastien teased,

"No.. of course not" Natasha gave him a cold smirk. Sébastien gave a mock bow and let them in.

"You all have your targets?" Selene asked, they all affirmed with a nod.

"We want to deal with these twins they fear so much first" Natasha glanced at her twin, exchanging a cold, predatory look.

"Alright, but be careful. They're sneaky and slippery" he warned as they parted ways.

* * *

Jane and her brother Alec sat in what was sort of a living room. Alec reclined in a dark velvet chair, facing the flames that emanated light and heat from the fireplace. Jane's head snapped up as she heard something.

"What is it sister?" Jane didn't answer, she stood up and reached for the door handle but pulling away at the last minute as the whole thing came tumbling down.

Silver metallic blurs flew right past her face and embedded themselves on the wall.

"JANE!" her brother let out a roar as he tried to take a step forward. But before he could do so, a small stiletto drove itself right in the middle of his chest with a dull thud, stunning Alec for a moment. Two dark figures stepped swiftly in the room, too fast to be human.

Alec ripped the weapon from his chest as he growled, red eyes flashing.

"Who are you? Name yourselves!" Jane commanded, she was in no mood for patience. Two creatures stood before them. The resemblance between them was obvious, especially in the features and color of their skin, hair and eyes. One was female, her inky hair was put in a neat braid that reached her waist, with a cruel mockery of a smile. The male was a few inches taller, his dark, wavy locks were let loose, it was long enough to cover over his left eye completely. Their eyes were both as ice cold as their non-living bodies. They were lean, their porcelain white skin was in stark contrast to their hair, like ink on paper.

Both pair of twins stared each other down for a moment, as if fire and ice were battling. The Volturri vampires put two and two together as they saw the eyes.

"Are you the Witch twins they are so scared about?" the male said with a laugh, he had a slight northern accent.

"I _said_ who are _you_ " Jane was losing patience, narrowing her crimson eyes until they were slits. She perhaps would have considered the male quite handsome if he wasn't attacking them right now and digging his own grave.

"Oh.. how rude of us, may I introduce myself. I am Nikolai, and this is my sister Natasha" he smiled, fangs glinting like needles.

"We have answered your questions, now answer ours" Natasha said her eyes never leaving Jane or Alec. Proud as she was, Jane could not resist, she must teach these insects a lesson or two about crossing the Volturri.

"I am Jane, my brother Alec and I are part of the Volturri" she had expected them to cringe, flinch or anything. But they merely blinked at her. She was puzzled, the Volturri were a force to be reckoned with and feared in the vampire world.

"Yes, we know about_ that_" Natasha was bored, clearly shown in her tone and face. Jane responded with a feral snarl. _Who does this bitch think she is? _Jane fumed.

"Now I hear you've built quite a reputation. Witch twins? Well, in our world we are called the Demon twins" Natasha continued, she grinned and waved a dagger she was holding in their direction. Jane lost her temper, she glared and activated her special skill.

"Is that supposed to be doing something? Now then, we'll just have to see if you can actually win a fight with skill" Natasha challenged, whilst the other girl was clearly frustrated that her powers weren't working.

Alec watched the banter between his sister and the other girl. He looked over to the male who introduced himself as Nikolai, he seemed about a few years older than he, or the age when he was turned. Gritting his teeth, he threw the dagger with precision, but the other vampire was prepared as he caught it by the tip of the hilt. Clearly, Nikolai had been fighting for a long time, physical combat, not relying on a power like Alec.

Alec mentally cursed as he realized this, without their powers they really would have to fight for their lives. He could tell by their looks that they would spare no mercy, since it was the same look he makes. The girl, Natasha, was getting under her sister's skin, not a wise thing to do.

Normally he would never do such a thing, but he charged at Nikolai. The other male was shocked that his opponent would be so direct and was caught off guard. They both plowed through a heavy book case, reducing it to rubble while setting off a domino effect with the others.

"Fuck" Nikolai swore as he wrestled Alec. The noise surely would have let the others know they were there, but by now the other teams would have been in already, laying siege to the castle. From experience he knew that the leaders or elders will be top priority.

Natasha took no hesitation as she sent blades flying. Jane barely missed them, she sprang at Natasha.

The Volturri vampires were clearly stronger, but the other vampires were much swifter and skilled.

Driving a blade into Alec's shoulder; Nikolai raised himself up. The enraged and roaring Alec swiped at him catching at his arm, ripping the sleeve. Nikolai winced in pain but kept going, he had to pick up more blades that fell to the ground, he can't just fight head on.

Jane pushed Natasha into a pile of ruble, earning her a good kick to the face. Stumbling but not down, she lunged and spun Natasha trying to throw her into a wall. Natasha took the opportunity and slashed Jane in the arm, the part joining the arm and shoulder was severed deeply. Jane let out a wail of anguish, she backed away for a moment. Natasha took out a hidden pouch that held silver powder. She often used it for torture to any Lycans, but she had a feeling she was going to use it. Taking a handful she blew it right into Jane's face.

Jane screamed in pain, kneeling. The silver wouldn't probably put too much damage but it would hurt and incapacitate her for a while.

"JANE!" Alec turned for a moment, Nikolai used the window of opportunity to drive the blade into Alec and pinning him to what was left of the wall. Then before Alec could free himself, Nikolai took a broken piece of furniture and held it to the fire until it formed a black, ashy tip. He drove the smoldering wood into Alec's chest. He was about to drive it further to kill him when voices and swift steps were making their way towards the wrecked library.

Nikolai left the wood halfway into a enraged and in pain Alec. Natasha abandoned the wailing Jane, who's face was red and lay on the ground.

"Come.. we must meet with the others" he called to his sister. The both took more broken pieces of wood and lit them as torches, spreading the flames via the books and broken wooden furniture.

The library was starting to burn as Nikolai and Natasha slipped out, killing a few guards in the process. Their orders were to send a message of fear, but to kill as little as possible. The Elders reasoned that in time they might assist them against a single enemy, the Lycans. As well as showing them that the brawny Volturri was nothing compared to the force of the bloodthirsty Death Dealers.

* * *

**SORRY FOR UBER LATE UPDATE! THANKS A MILLION TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND SUBSCRIBED I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS!**

**Now.. I know that blades can't usually pierce Twilight Vampire skin, let's just say silver has that capability. **

**Review and Subscribe, please and a hundred million thank yous. **


	7. VI

**[Important** **AN: **I know that it doesn't exactly correspond but I slightly fudged the timeline. The Underworld vampire elders haven't fallen yet and Amelia now is the current ruling elder. Selene is still loyal and has yet to meet Michael.

While this is after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee has stopped growing and looks about 16. Jacob and Sam's packs are on a so-so relationship and the Cullen territory is now part of Jacob's. Carlisle wasn't there when Volturri was attacked but he has been told of the story. After that the Underworld vampires- now called the "Old Bloods"- are sort of just regarded as a legend. Italicized are for thoughts and when they're in their wolf forms**]**

* * *

**VI**

**2011, Volterra**

Alec stood in front of the mirror, the myth of vampires unable to have their own reflection was nothing but garbage. Then again, not all of the myths are untrue. The one about the sun being a weakness to vampires was true, Alec had been reminded so vicious and bitterly.

He removed his shirt to reveal a darkened scar in the circular shape of a stake. Like a drop of ink on otherwise pristine white paper. He frowned at the memory, never will he again underestimate an enemy.

"Nikolai..." he spat the name out as if it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Even though it had been centuries past, he still found himself waiting and biding his time for revenge. His and his sister's attackers had been vampires and very well still be walking the earth, damned for all eternity.

The sound of his name being called, Alec grabbed his shirt and hastily put it on, erasing any trace of emotion from his face.

* * *

**2011, Jacob Black's Pack territory**

_"Okay, who's here?"_

_"I am, Seth should be here in a few minutes."_

_"Quil says he just has to drop Claire off."_

_"Alright, let's wait for them before I tell everyone why I've asked for."_

_Jacob heard Leah's impatient growl. Soon enough, they were joined by Seth and then Quil._

_"What's going on?"_

_"Everyone here? Good. I better start from the beginning then. This morning Alice had a vision. She said something dangerous was coming, she couldn't tell what it was though. So we might have to double our rounds."_

_"Jacob, are you sure about this?It may be for all we know an empty threat."_

_"Leah, how many times can they prove that we can trust them?"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry I don't worship the ground they walk on!"_

_"Leah.. Jacob... Guys, we shouldn't be-"_

_"ENOUGH! I'm not asking you guys to do anything bad, I'm just saying that we give this issue a week, if it's nothing then we assume it's a false alarm"_

_"Jake, what if.. what if something is coming? Can we protect everyone?"_

_"I don't know Seth, but let's just hope whoever's coming's friendly"_

**A few nights later**

_"What's that? Who's there? Quil, if that's you this isn't funny. Guys this isn't funn- What the.. D-don't! Don't get any closer! NOOOO!"_

* * *

**The next morning**

"How is he Doc?"

"I don't know Jacob."

Carlisle shook his head sadly. They both went into the Cullen residence. They only came there now on the weekends, but succesfully remained unseen by the whole town. They claimed that Carlisle had found a better job opportunity in Seattle.

Bella practically ran to Jacob, her face showing evident signs of worry.

"Jake, what happened?"

"Last night, something attacked Embry."

"W-what? Is he alright?"

"I don't know, talk to Carlisle."

Carlisle informed them that he is healing on the normal wolf rate but has lost so much blood that he may be out for awhile.

"Never have I seen such a gruesome attack before. Embry was nearly ripped to shreds"

By now everyone was seated at the living room. Renesmee sat next to Jacob and squeezed his hand, she liked Embry, she thought he was nice.

"I tried to tell you"

Alice said out loud, her gaze passed everyone in the room, making eye contact for the briefest of seconds.

"It's not alone"

her voice slightly shook at the last word. A monster, much worse than they are capable of inflicting so much damage alone is coming their way. Who knew how many there were and who knows that if these creatures were to attack, would they make it?

"I remember!"

Carlisle's exclamation turned all heads. He disappeared and came back with a thick, dusty looking book. The book was bound in old black leather, a flowery script etched in silver adorned the cover, but what it said was hard to understand as years of age deteriorated the book.

Carlisle hastily opened the book and quickly but carefully opened to a page. The title, in a different bolded printing proclaimed 'Lycan' and across from it on the next page 'Vampires (I)'.

"What is it?" Emmett was the first to ask.

"I must explain from the beggining, you see.. were not the only kinds of vampires. Has anyone else here ever heard of the Old Bloods?"

He was met with confused stares.

"We used to all think they were just myths and legends... They are indeed legendary, but certainly no myth."

* * *

**I apologize for not updating since like forever. Anyway, please r&r and I don't own this besides my oc and all that.**


	8. VII

** VII**

**2011, Cullen Residence**_  
_

Bella's mind was reeling, it was all simply too much to take in at the moment. She could only nod as Carlisle explained. To think there was a race that they possibly evolved from, also that there was a rival wolf race that was far more brutal than the Quileutes. It was so impossible to believe, but then again she was undead, her husband is over a hundred years old and her daughter is only half human. Bella had no longer believed in the impossible.

"Do the Volturri know?" Alice asked softly,

"Of course, there was even an.. _encounter_ involving the elder vampires, but the Lycans I have no knowledge of." Carlisle answered,

"Encounter?" Emmett interrupted.

"The Volturri aren't pleased whenever they are mentioned, let alone their story told, but then again we have defied the Volturri before, once more couldn't hurt." Carlisle mused aloud, everyone seemed to sit up a little straighter, some inched closer.

"Long ago, even before I joined the Volturri, the Volturri were still pretty controlling of their territory. It is still unclear on how they managed to infiltrate the place, but the Old Bloods set the library ablaze, killed and scarred even some of the Volturri."

Looks of disbelief painted their faces,

"But what's worse is if we get caught in their war. Battles between Old Bloods and Lycans aren't like ours. They do not give mercy and only stop if either one side retreats or all killed, or if both sides kill each other. They rarely ever take prisoners and often kill and survivors they find."

"What makes you so sure that both are involved and how do you know so much?" Edward asked, facing Carlisle.

"As to not get caught off-guard again, the Volturri secretly gathered as much information as they can. From what they gathered, if one group shows up the other surely isn't far behind."

The lack of reply signaled Carlisle to continue,

"Still, only few still know of it. Anyone outside the Volturri or even some of the younger ones are not told of the story. It is due to the Volturri's prideful nature that they refuse to ever admit they were at one point defeated and humiliated on their own territory."

Carlisle took the book and shut it with a soft thud.

"But, we do now know their weakness. As far as I know, both Lycans and Old Bloods weaknesses are what the myths humans talk of."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, so softly that it was barely above a whisper.

"Sun burning a vampire to ashes and silver. They were in contact with the humans far before we were, possibly influencing the stories."

Carlisle sighed, and looked at his watch.

"I believe that should be enough,"

* * *

**2011, En route to Forks  
**

Richard hated vampires.

Of course, that was a given, considering he _is_ a Lycan. But it wasn't just that, it was already personal a long time ago. Richard wasn't that old for a Lycan, compared to some of the others anyway. He was infected during the late 1800s, being at a wrong place at the wrong time. A tall, dark-haired and rosy-cheeked youth of eighteen, he was then one of the most sought-after young men in the society. He was smart and clever; a whole future ahead of him. Until that night, coming home after dark he had decided to go through an old park, it was a new moon and too dark to see if anything was lurking in the shadows. Nobody even heard his screams until it was too late.

He quickly learned and adjusted to the fact that there were things that were most certainly not scary tales to discipline misbehaving children or stories said to pass the time. He had been for the first few years of his Lycan life not liking vampires because of what they told him. But it soon changed to a true hatred of their rivals.

A few decades later, during the first World War to be more precise, he only caught a glimpse of her. She lived in an old manor, shy and reclusive, she never went out save for tending her precious garden of roses. He and a few other Lycans were staying at the manor at the pretense they were soldiers asking for a little food and lodging. They were actually searching for the stronghold of vampires rumored to be close by, they were only a small group, just a small search party. Her name was Charlotte, she had rich brown curls, roses and cream complexion, a soft featured pretty face and bright blue eyes that always sparkled. They didn't have to spend too much time with each other to realize they were meant for each other. He promised to come back for her, so they could be together. The Lycans, of course, were pleased for their colleague and hoped for him to continue the Lycan bloodline. But it all vanished in one night, their last night together and the night that would forever haunt Richard everywhere he would go.

They came by surprise, atop fierce stallions that showed about as much mercy as their riders. The Lycans were only a small band and were sorely outnumbered. Richard was too busy fighting for his life when a scream pierced through the air that chilled him to the bone. It came from the rose garden, he smelled the blood before he even arrived there. Evidently Charlotte and her maids had ran to the garden for escape as the invaders broke in the house. They had set the manor on fire, acrid smoke rising in the air.

Her maid's bodies littered the ground, bloodless. Only two vampires were there, pale, dark-haired male and female. The female was wiping her mouth and draining her last victim, dropping it to the ground with a thud. Charlotte cowered as the other, a male advanced on, grinning predator like. She gave a whimper, tears streaked down her face. Richard burst forward, slashed the male across the torso, due to his haste the cut was shallow but enough to knock him back. Charlotte gave a scream of terror, thinking Richard was one of the monsters. He had turned his attention on her to see if she were harmed in any way. But in the blink of an eye, pain shot through his torso and right leg and arm, a fierce, burning sensation spreading through his veins. The male was back up, claw marks raked across his front and shredded his shirt, but the wound was no more due to the accelerated healing. The male then lunged for the weakened Richard, driving yet another blade into his torso, a howl escaping his jaws. The female, grabbing Charlotte, twisted Charlotte's arm until a familiar snap signaling the bone has broken and Charlotte screamed in pain. The female was grinning, obviously enjoying the pain she was causing both Charlotte and Richard. The male still had his knees on Richard's body, pinning him down, but he had twisted Richard's head towards Charlotte, forcing him to watch whatever they did.

Time seemed to slow down as the female dragged her claw-like nails across Charlotte's face, her screams filling the night. No other Lycan came to save them, another horrible thought occurred that the others may be dead. Finally, the female stabbed her dagger into Charlotte's throat, nearly severing her head. Blood gushed, dousing the ground and the white roses below until the roses were stained red. Charlotte's screams ended with a gurgling noise and the sparkle left her eyes. That moment, Richard passed out, hoping to join Charlotte.

When he came to, he was already at a Lycan camp. He was told that only he and two others survived as the fire grew larger and uncontrollable the vampires retreated enabling the two others to drag a barely alive Richard to safety. Charlotte's body and the manor burned to the ground.

They say he had encountered the infamous Demon Twins. That he was lucky just to even have survived, they never knew why the Twins didn't finish him off. They though maybe the fire spread into the garden, the Twins having to leave or get burned. But he knew, they purposely let him live so the pain will keep haunting him as it does now.

This is why he took the assignment to Washington, he volunteered because he heard the Demon Twins were going to be there. It was time to get his revenge.

* * *

**AN:** Don't own any characters you recognize. Sorry if I take forever to update.


	9. VIII

** VIII  
**

__**2011, Seattle  
**

Renesmee breathes the chilly night air, the city lights sparkling against the night sky. She loved the small town she was from and yet she also loved the hustle and bustle of the big cities. It has been two weeks since Embry's attack, there was no more trace of the.. whatever they were. Renesmee never bothered with what her Carlisle had told them, maybe they were wrong, they could just have been passing by. She took to the job of being the ray of sunshine to brighten the situation. She had even managed to get permission to visit Seattle with Jacob- of course. Her parents agreed that it would be the best she be somewhere with a lot of people and away from Forks for now. But also that she was finally socializing at her new prestigious all-girls school and was invited to a night out.

Dragging a sulky Jacob along, a smile spread on her face. She was vaguely aware of the looks her friends were giving Jacob. They were window shopping until they came across a young street performer with a violin surrounded by people. He was tall, handsome, with a halo of golden curls and laughing ice blue eyes. The performer looked much like that of an angel, the music he produced should have belonged in a symphony, not the sidewalk. The performer finished to an applause, he smiled, causing her friends and a few others to have quickened heartbeats and shaky smiles. He gave a low, sweeping bow and when he came back up looked directly at Renesmee, with some of her friends throwing her jealous looks and Jacob practically snarling. He had started to pack his things away, signaling the end of his performance, the crowd dispersing soon after disappointed he was not playing anymore. Renesmee's inquisitive side was emerging, this guy was too perfect to be just a street performer he _has_ to not be human.

"Hey, Nes, were just gonna go and grab some coffee, you want some?" a friend, Carla, asked.

"Uh.. you guys go ahead, I forgot to put money on the guy's case earlier." she replied, catching Jacob's look,

"Jake, you know what I want. Can you go with them and buy it for me?"

Jacob opened his mouth to say something, but Renesmee gave him a pleading look. He closed his mouth, muscles on his jaw clenched as he followed Carla, but still sneaking looks back at Renesmee.

The performer looked up as she approached.

"What can I do for you, _mademoiselle_?" he asked in a French accent, giving another smile. It would have probably made other girls blush or giggle but Renesmee didn't do neither.

"You were _magnifique_, _monsieur_." he gave a carefree laugh at her reply, some passerby looking at them.

"What brings the likes of you here?" he asked again,

"I know what you are," she said quite bluntly.

"Do you now?" he raised a brow, his expression less playful now.

"You're too perfect to be normal street performer,"

"_Je ne suis pas_. You just have not seen my flaws."

Renesmee opened her mouth to answer when he cut her off.

"You better go, your boyfriend is not all too pleased with me. Don't worry, we may see each other again sooner that you think." he gave her a wink and he picked up his case, gave her another smile as Jacob practically appearing from thin air. Jacob taking her around the waist and guided her away. She could feel his playful eyes follow her. But when she looked back he had gone.

"I don't like him and you alone together." Jacob growled,

"Don't worry, we were just talking. Besides, I don't think he was putting on the charm just because I interested him. Something is _definitely_ up with that guy."

* * *

**2011, Blythe Arlington Academy for Girls**

Renesmee had asked Jacob not to tell her parents, saying worrying her parents would only do no good for both of them. There was quite a retelling of the story at her school the following Monday. Girls had dubbed the performer as "_Monsieur Charming_", many made plans to go downtown to see if he ever came back.

"You are so lucky!" Tiffany, another friend, squealed,

"Yeah! I mean, you _already_ have a hot boyfriend _plus_ a hot French guy putting the moves on you!" Maia -who was also there that night- told her with a hint of jealousy on her voice.

Regardless of Renesmee's constant saying that he was only being like that since he was a performer- ergo he was probably hoping for her to give her cash or something. Though no one paid any attention after Carla pointed out he didn't even take any money from her, or at least they didn't see any exchange of money.

"What I would do for a guy like _that_." Maddie, a friend of Carla's and a sort-of friend of hers, told her dreamily for the fifth time during English class.

Renesmee gave a tired sigh, _hormones, teenage girls and attractive people of the opposite gender DO NOT mix_ she thought. By the time she got home, she expected to be able to relax and forget about the guy entirely.

* * *

**2011, Cullen Residence**

"_Renesmee Carly Cullen!_" her mother's angry voice called sharply, Renesmee groaned inwardly.

Both her parents stood at the living room, seeming exactly like angry-slash-concerned parents from clichéd family movies. Her grandparents, aunts and uncles went hunting the day before, her Aunt Rosalie unable to defend her now. Jacob stood by the side, unable to look her in the eyes, but his cheeks were unusually redder than normal.

"How could you not tell us? Do you not trust us?" Bella immediately started,

"Mom, it was _nothing_! He was probably just a nomad. Besides, he didn't even do anything."

"He might have been Volturri! Or.. or..."

Her mother let the sentence hang, unable to even mention the name.

"Bella, calm down," her father intervened, then turned to his daughter,

"I think you should show us exactly what happened." he suggested. Renesmee touched their open palms. Watching as a crease appeared between Edward's brows and Bella's lips get thinner and thinner. They didn't say anything as Renesmee let go.

Taking advantage of the momentary silence, Renesmee shot Jacob an incredulous look.

"Don't blame Jake. He only cares for you, so do we. This guy looks really suspicious." her mother explained.

Edward was still silent as he took his wife's hand and led her away to talk in private.

"I can't believe you! You know they already have enough to worry about!" she said to Jacob once her parents left, careful to keep it low.

"That guy... we all know he isn't human. Who knows what he could have done?"

"In front of that many people?"

"What if he's behind that attack on Embry?"

"How would you know?"

"Why are you defending him, you don't even know him?"

"I'm not! It's just _unfair_ to accuse someone without any proof at all!"

Jacob didn't reply, but his face obviously showed his displeasure and fury at the subject.

"You're _jealous_ aren't you?"

"NO! I'm _not_! Why would you _even_ say that?"

"For one, your reaction gave it away. Second you're insecure that there's actually a guy who can compete with you, you feel threatened."

Jacob gave a low growl in response. To which Renesmee laughed,

"Don't worry. I don't care how many guys like that come along. Heck, I wouldn't even care if I met an angel. It's _you_ and _only you_ I care about."

* * *

_Went out to hunt. Food in the fridge. Will be back in an hour. -Mom&Dad_

Bella left the note on their immaculately clean counter. Edward waiting by the door.

"Ready?" Bella nodded in response, she stepped out into the damp, early morning. The rain had covered up some of the scents. But it was nothing unusual because of the rainy weather.

The couple hunted, taking a break in a small clearing.

"I think my deer was bigger than yours," Bella teased,

"Only because I _allowed_ you to get the larger one." Edward responded jokingly, both laughing, euphoric from the fresh blood.

"How _sweet_.." an English voice drawled from behind them, cutting their laughter short. A dark-haired, red-cheeked male, emerged from the shadows. He looked about their age, but then again he may not be.

"Oh, just because you are bitter and alone, does not mean you must hate on every other person who is in a happy relationship." a familiar French voice responded from the other direction. The person their daughter had met the night before was right before them. He was as she showed them, angelic but with the playfulness of something less than.

"I'm alone because of _your disgusting kind_!" the Englishman snarled. The other just laughed, but it was a harsh, mocking tone.

"I don't know what problem you both have with each other, but we have nothing to do with this." Edward tried to negotiate, trying to cope with the fact that he could not hear neither thoughts. He whispered his dilemma to his wife in an undertone. Her eyes darted back and forth from them. The blonde had an expression that both mocked and challenged the other while the dark-haired one just showed nothing but hate and fury. They both looked in the same age group as she and Edward. There was only the two of them, or so she thought. Soon enough, both sides of the clearing there were figures emerging.

They didn't seem to hear him, or ignored him. It wasn't just a clearing, the couple stopped on a battlefield.

They were trapped in a battle they were not even a part of, with neither side backing down or giving mercy.


	10. IX

**IX**

It was as if in slow motion, the Englishman fell forward, back arched, and started convulsing. Simultaneously the heavens broke open and cold droplets fell, typical of Forks weather to change unceremoniously. Edward, took the distraction as he grabbed Bella's hand and ran for it. But a large mass of fur, teeth and claws emerged from the forest. It's not alone as more of it rushes out at them. Both of them ran toward the opposite direction, sprinting for their lives as the howling beasts rush after them, snapping at their heels. Edward turns and was supposed to find the Englishman gone and the blond man fighting one of the beasts with what seemed to be blades but they could only see silver flashes as it moved swift and deadly in the man's hands.

The place was starting to fill up with the beasts, though the man kept fighting, even though he was sorely outnumbered he had managed to take down some of the brutes. But fighting so many at once is taking it's toll on him as his movements slow. Edward was torn, he should help him but before he could do anything a cry rang out for him-

"EDWARD!"

Bella's voice rippled through the air, high and clear amongst the growls and snarls of the beasts around them. She had fallen, one of the beasts had it's jaws around her left leg and was dragging her slowly back. Time slowed as Edward felt a fiery feeling in his chest, letting out a roar for his wife and did a desperate act. He sprinted as fast as he could, using his momentum to pummel into the beast, sending both of them backward. He unleashed a fury on the beats, ripping and tearing with all he had until the he was quite sure the thing beneath him was dead. Still atop the bloody mass of fur and flesh and soaked in rank blood, he turned to his wife, the lower half of Bella's leg looked like a broken piece of marble, cut jaggedly at the knee with cracks running through her leg and some of it crumbling away even. Edward didn't have enough time to digest the horror of what had happened to her as another one of the beasts plowed on to him and took him down. He felt it drive him to the ground and sink it's jaws unto his shoulder. He felt every bite and claw the thing made upon him, pain jolting through his body. Edward's vision started to fade, edges of his vision turning dark. He saw a struggling Bella try to reach him but screaming and pleading for mercy as another beast loped over, then slowed as he approached, taking her as no threat. Edward tried to call out but no sound came out of his mouth and then his whole vision went dark.

Bella was screaming his name over and over, until her throat was hoarse. His face was down on the ground, the thing stilll had it's jaws around his neck, possibly with the intent of trying break it off. Another one of those things was coming closer, with tears streaming down her face, Bella tried to drag herself away but any movement to her destroyed leg only caused pain.

"Please... please... please... no..." she sobbed, the thing was close enough she could feel the heat and the putrid odor coming off it. She closed her eyes and prepared for her end. Then a sharp cracking sound reverberated through the small clearing, it sounded oddly like a gun to her as she peeked. Humanoid figures appeared from the other side. A tall, dark-haired, muscular male figure that appeared to be leading them held what seemed to be a large gun of some sort, raising his weapon he and the others open fired on the beasts. Bella flattened herself to the ground, bullets whizzing past her head. The sound of guns firing at rapid speed mixed with animalistic lasted for a few heartbeats until the beasts, seeing as many of them were wounded and their enemy had brought heavy weaponry, retreated. A cheer rose from the victors. Bella painstakingly dragged herself over to her husband, whispering in his ear, hoping with all her heart he had not left her yet.

"Take all the dead and burn 'em. Separate our dead, throw the rest in a pile. Let's make this fast,"

Bella raised her head to see the muscular one bark out orders in deep English-accented voice, he walked over to the blond man. Bella wondered if like the Volturri, they were situated in Europe too.

"Took you long enough to get here," he said, examining his scratches. He has sustained a few scratches and bites, most notably a cut on his cheek, his were clothes torn in places and his face a lot more tired.

"Not our fault if you don't wait for us and try to take on all of them Lycans." the other gave a low laugh and signaled for a female to come over, she wasn't as heavily armored and Bella assumed her to be a medic. Bella's eyes grew wide as the female folded up her sleeve and offered her forearm as the blond one drank, his wounds healing the more he did so.

"What we gon' do about that lot?" the muscular one inclined his head over at the injured Cullens.

"Leave them, the Elders have different plans for them. By the way, let's face it, you're just jealous I got to the action first." the blond one said cheekily as he dropped the medic's wrist and wiped his mouth.

"Let's go!" cried the dark-haired man as he signaled for them to wrap it up. They left two piles burning, a small pile of humanoid bodies and another of the beasts, some of which were even starting to already shift back to human form.

Bella rested her head against Edward's, sobbing. The others weren't to return until later afternoon, she was hoping that anyone would find them and help.

* * *

Renesmee awoke in cold sweat. She sensed it, something bad had happened to her parents. She ran out of her room, crying out for her parents until she found the note on the counter. Grabbing the phone, she hastily punched in Jacob's number.

It only took Jacob a short while to get to the near-sobbing Renesmee.

"Something's wrong. We have to find them!"

"Nessie, are you sure?"

"_I'm sure! _I-I felt something!"

"Nessie!"

Jacob bounded after her as she went out the back door.

"Look!" she pointed to two columns of dark smoke rising in the distance. Jacob's brows furrowed, it was from the less-hunted in areas.

Shrugging off his jacket and handing it to a pajama-clad Renesmee, he leaned on all fours ready to shift.

"Get on my back, it'll be faster."


End file.
